


stuck in his melody

by starlude



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, mentions of fisting but no actual fisting, there's a little plot actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlude/pseuds/starlude
Summary: He tells himself he would never get involved with someone like him, even though he isn’t even sure who he was or how he looks like. Better safe than sorry.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 46





	stuck in his melody

**Author's Note:**

> title is from [Valentino by Years & Years](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=P321QQV-jmw)

_Valentino_.

What a lovely name it should be. But not with _him_.

People know him as Valentino. He has been the talk around the town ever since Geonhak can remember. His name is spoken in a way someone would repel a mantra –carefully and just above a whisper.

Geonhak doesn’t understand it, though. Call him ignorant. It’s not like Geonhak is a prude who only knows the confines of his own home. He just doesn’t really pay attention to whatever gossip going around the town. It never bothers him.

Until this one.

When one of his friends told him stories about how this one man getting the whole town in the palm of his hands (he knows this is an exaggeration), that’s when his curiosity peaked. He starts to wonder if the said man was some higher-ups’ or mafia’s son. How did he gain such power? Not that it would mean much to know about him. He tells himself he would never get involved with someone like him, even though he isn’t even sure who he was or how he looks like. Better safe than sorry.

Geonhak is at the famous club in the town for his closest friend's birthday. It is so packed –typical Friday night. Hwanwoong is dancing shamelessly with the birthday boy –Youngjo on the dance floor. Geonhak is sitting on the bar while nursing a glass of martini, waiting until the clock striking past twelve so he has a reason to go home.

“Hyung, you know you aren’t Cinderella. Let’s go to Youngjo’s after this,” Keonhee –his other friend teases him.

Geonhak throws a face. “For what? I bet my left toe Youngjo will not go home tonight.” He juts his chin in the direction of Youngjo and Hwanwoong dancing even closer than before.

Keonhee rolls his eyes. “That’s why we can trash his apartment and make use of his new PS4.” Geonhak laughs. “Dongju isn’t the best to play with, he will end up biting me if he loses.” Keonhee whimpers at the thought of it and hugs himself as if he can feel the bites right now.

Geonhak only shakes his head and gulps his remaining drink. Keonhee decides to leave him alone at the bar, knowing that Geonhak is not the one to change his mind. The atmosphere in the pub suddenly feels humid. Geonhak loosens his collar to let some air cool down his neck. He sips on his drink when he catches slanted eyes under a pair of sunglasses, standing in front of the main entrance.

 _There he is_.

The moment he steps into the room, everything seems slowing down. It feels like the time only moving forward at his mercy from the way he struts himself like he owns the place. Everyone seems to acknowledge his presence and parts to make way for him.

The guy almost looks like any other guy, save for his expensive-looking suit and bright orange hair. Well, take that back, he doesn’t look like any other guy with that flamboyant confidence. He greets a few people as he passing by. He looks well known just like how everyone has been saying.

Geonhak stops staring when the guy reaches the bar, a few feet apart from him. He hopes he doesn’t catch how Geonhak practically gawked on him earlier. But Geonhak was never the one with such luck.

“Hey, this seat empty?”

His voice sounds like honey –sweet and alluring with a hint of cheekiness. A smile plastered on his face with cat-like eyes that Geonhak’s catch under the pair of sunglasses – _who the hell wears sunglasses in the dim-lit room_?

Geonhak blinks before answering, “Y –yes.” _Dammit, why would he be stuttering right now?!_

“Mind if I sit here, then?” Of course, the guy should be polite.

“Hm, no. Whatever you like.” Geonhak mutters.

“Whatever I like?” the orange-haired smirks at him. Geonhak raises his left eyebrow. They haven’t even exchanged a couple of sentences yet this guy has the nerve to imply – “Just messin’ with you,” the guy chuckles.

He proceeds to order a drink from the bartender. The bartender seems to know him well by the way he doesn’t need to ask about what drink the orange-haired wants.

“’ Niels on the rock for the one and only – _Valentino_.”

 _Valentino_.

The infamous Valentino is right here.

In the flesh.

Valentino rolls his eyes. “You gotta stop embarrassing me, Hyung.”

The bartender looks offended, jokingly. He shrugs and says, “That’s what you introduced yourself to me at first. Hard to get rid of a habit.”

Valentino frowns, “Well you know why, Yonghoon.”

The bartender –Yonghoon lets out a laugh. “Why even bother to use a code name when everyone already knows who you are.”

“Well to be honest the idea of using code name sounds cool. It’s like I’m some sort of informant in a spy movie.”

“Except you’re stupid.”

“Fuck you.” Both men laugh.

Valentino hums and folds his arms together as if judging Yonghoon. “Not everyone knows me, though…” He inclines his body to Geonhak’s direction. “…right?”

Geonhak becomes alarmed that he’s involved in their conversation. “What?”

Valentino smiles before he explains, “Yonghoon said everyone knows me. But not with you, am I right?”

Geonhak blinks several times. He shakes his head but then nods. “Yes, I don’t know who you are. We’ve never met before.”

Valentino’s expression is unreadable. It’s like he’s expecting another answer from Geonhak but he doesn’t voice it out. It’s difficult to tell under the dim-lit room and hazy mind because of the drinks he had earlier.

He finally snaps out of it and sitting straight on his back again. “Right. I proved you wrong, Hyung. You owe the pretty boy a drink.”

Geonhak almost misses it but he’s pretty sure that Valentino referred to him. “Uh, what?”

Valentino grins at him, showing his perfect white teeth. “It’s on me, you helped me proved that annoying Hyung wrong.”

“Yah, watch it, Seo –”

Valentino hushes him immediately, “Go back to work, or I’ll report you slacking to the boss,” he says without any threats in his tone.

Yonghoon chuckles in disbelief and leaves them to make another drink. Valentino seems more relaxed though. He takes off his sunglasses and perches it on his chest collar.

“So how’s the drink, did you like it?” Valentino questions Geonhak after Yonghoon placed the new drink in front of him.

Geonhak takes a single sip while Valentino eyes him. “Good. They taste good.”

“Just… good? That’s it?”

Geonhak nods his head and slightly frowning. “Yeah, why?”

“Oh, nothing. Just wanna do a little survey. You know, for improving quality and shits.” A playful smirk appears on his pink lips.

It’s like a realization finally dawns upon Geonhak and he feels straight-up embarrassed. Valentino chuckles at how the other widens his mouth and then closes it. “Just realizing something?”

The neon light of the club’s name is literally hanging on the front door – _Valentine_ and here he is, sitting with the owner of the club.

“Relax, I won’t make you leave or something. Unless you want to, of course,” Valentino winks at him in which Geonhak returns with a lazy eye roll.

“No, thanks. Shouldn’t you be at the office then?”

“I’ve never been into the office.”

“What?”

The orange-haired shrugs. “I don’t really like confined space. It’s suffocating. The office is only there for the accountant.”

Oh, Geonhak knows what kind of person Valentino is. He’s only there as the businessman who gets everything plated on a silver platter and has everyone working under him, doing the hard jobs while he’s milking the result. Not the best kind of person to mess with.

But there’s something that Valentino doesn’t tell. Geonhak can feel that. He tries not to tiptoe around a certain topic –for starters, his Real Name. Not that it matters much for him. Nor because he is curious about him too.

“Why are you here?” Geonhak dares to ask him.

Valentino’s eyes are examining him. “Literally or figuratively?”

“Whichever you prefer.”

Valentino smiles, “I like you.”

It takes a while for Geonhak to recognize that it was indeed his answer. “Me?”

Valentino isn’t hesitant to nod. “Yes. I like you that’s why I’m here.”

“We’ve literally just –you don’t even know my name. You’re crazy,” he concludes.

Valentino lets out a laugh. “So if I know your name I’m allowed to like you, then?”

“No.”

“Okay, what’s your name?”

“Geonhak– now why are you–”

“Dear Geonhak, you don’t believe in _like at the first sight_?”

Geonhak sputters. “No. If you meant love at first sight then no.”

“It’s _like_ at the first sight, I didn’t spell it wrong. Love sounds a bit condescending, doesn’t it?” Geonhak stares hard at him but decides to stay silent. Valentine only hums. “What about you then, why are you here?”

“None –”

“–of my business. Yeah, totally get it. But you’re the one who asked me first so it’s only fair if you answer me too.” A ghost of a smile on his lips shows that this guy is very much having fun in riling him up. And Geonhak doesn’t have any idea why he puts up with him when he can simply shut up and ignore.

Geonhak grits his teeth at the man who knows his words very well. “I’m with friends,” he finally answers.

“Very convincing.”

“It’s true.” Geonhak’s voice wavers slightly.

“I believe you.” Valentino smiles at him. “You wanna dance?”

Geonhak doesn’t reply, he hopes his eye gesture gives the man his answer. He only lets himself to be taken away.

“You’re a very good dancer,” Valentino whispers on Geonhak’s left ear after both of them danced through one song. Valentino’s body is never close enough to crowd his personal space as if letting him know that he can get out of their little game.

Their _push and pull_ game.

But Geonhak is never the one to back out at anything. His mom doesn’t raise him like that.

“Pretty boy…”

His hand caresses Geonhak’s side face, making him almost leaning to the feathery touch. His sultry voice has Geonhak entranced, bent under his spell. He feels like he can’t breathe, let alone think straight at the proximity.

Geonhak stops the movement of the other’s hand before it reaches down further his neck –and to get a grip of reality mostly. “What’s your name?” he breathes out the question that’s been plagued his mind ever since he comes to know that Valentino really exists and breathing in front of him.

The slightly shorter guy smirks, “They call me Valentino. But for you… I’ll give you the privilege of knowing my name if I can take you home tonight.” His hands playing loosely on the other’s belt loops, teasing him.

Geonhak gulps nervously. He can’t proceed with his mind but he’s currently considering it. Blame Valentino’s hands on him. Geonhak’s last composure has been crumbled. The pulls he feels are too hard to resist –or was he never that strong, to begin with? No, it’s all _him_. He hasn’t even been here for over an hour yet he had him wrapped around his fingers.

“You drive here?”

***

Geonhak’s body is slammed into the door of Valentino’s apartment the moment it closes, knocks out his breath. He flinches at the feeling, not expecting Valentino to be someone with almost the same strength as him.

The orange-haired doesn’t stop himself from nipping the slightly taller man’s jaw. He murmurs, “What do you expect tonight?”

Geonhak is once again got caught off guard by his never-ending question. “I thought we established that the moment we walked out of the club.”

Valentino’s fingers scratch his thigh and going up to his waist. “But I need you to say it. I will stop here if you don’t.”

Geonhak lets out an exasperated breath. “We fuck, okay. You fuck me or I fuck you, just do whatever –”

Valentino shows his satisfied smile. “That’s more like it.”

Valentino guides him through the end of the hallway. Geonhak doesn’t have the time to admire the architecture but from what he can see it is a _fucking_ huge penthouse.

Both of them arrive in his bedroom. Geonhak looks around the vast room that’s probably the same size as his apartment.

Valentino’s eyes are already on him when he stops looking around. “Hi,” he says cheekily. He offers the same smile he saw at the club.

Valentino is slowly approaching him as if he’s measuring his every step. But Geonhak isn’t that patient. He pulls the other and places a nearly bruising kiss on his mouth. Valentino reciprocates it with the same amount of eagerness. His hands flail around the other’s shoulders. Their tongues dance, licking, and roaming each other’s mouth.

Geonhak’s shirt comes off rather quickly with the help of Valentino. They walk toward the king-sized bed in the room. Geonhak’s body falls into the plush bed and Valentino takes the chance to straddles him. He stays on his knees while unbuttoning his own dress shirt. The sight is so breathtaking Geonhak almost lost his mind.

There is ink engraved on his hip –a heart with a dagger. He can’t help but run his hand at the newly exposed skin so delicately. “Fuck… it is beautiful.” His fingers trace the outline of the ink, admiring it.

Geonhak looks up to him and finds that Valentino smiles at him. He looks at Geonhak straight in the eye and whispers, “Seoho.”

Geonhak almost misses it but catch up. “Huh?”

“My name…” _His name._ The one thing he so strictly keeps from anyone until they are alone in these closed four walls. “In case you’re curious.”

“Seoho,” Geonhak tests out the name on his tongue and he shouldn’t like it too much –it’s only a name for God’s sake– He can’t help but repeat it. “Seoho. How could I not expect it?”

Seoho perks up a little at his words. “You know?”

Now it’s Geonhak’s turn to smile. “My friends were all gossiping about you and suspect a name or two. I never dig in too much –never been interested or whatsoever. And somehow they mentioned Lee Jungshik –the senator has a son that looks like the infamous _Valentino_. So I put two and two together.”

Seoho’s expression turns cold. Geonhak knows what must have run in the other’s mind right now but before he can retract what he said, Seoho sighs and says “Here I am thinking you were different.”

Geonhak frowns, “What?”

“You were interested in me because I’m famous so you could add me to the list of your one-night stands and say to everyone that you slept with someone famous.” Seoho lets out a bitter laugh. “Good thing you’re hot.”

Geonhak’s anger raises at the assumptions. “When I said I’ve never interested in status I mean it. I don’t give a fuck about that.” He gets up from his position to face Seoho better. There are only a few centimeters between them. Seoho gets a little startled and almost loses his composure but a strong hand on his back saved him. “So, who are you to decide if I want you just because you’re famous?”

Geonhak’s hand comes up all the way from his back to his neck where he sucks a few kisses that surely will leave a mark tomorrow. His actions make Seoho’s breathing get heavy and turns into small moans. “Who do you want to be, Seoho? Who are you trying to hide?”

Seoho quivers at his question. He doesn’t want to hide anymore. He is tired of masking himself everywhere. He wants to show himself as bare as he can until he doesn’t have any burden. And something tells him that he allows him to do that with Geonhak. Because Geonhak said he doesn’t care –he doesn’t care if he has flaws or that he is a senator’s son.

“I don’t want to hide,” Seoho breathes.

Geonhak grasping his chin and place a sweet yet sensual kiss on his mouth. Seoho’s heart soars at the action and kisses him back. “Then don’t. Don’t hide from me.”

He lets Geonhak switch their positions so that he is the one laying on his back. Geonhak grinds his hips down and ignites the hottest groan from the other. He can feel him growing hard as he applies more pressure.

Geonhak goes down to pepper his kiss on his chest while his hands work to unbuckle his jeans. After struggling a bit he finally can take it off along with his brief. He does the same with his own jeans to save him extra time.

Geonhak feels Seoho’s stare at him and his mischief mind say, “Like what you see?”

Seoho laughs fondly. “I like it more if you do something about it.” Seoho juts his chin to refer to his hard dick.

Geonhak only offers a tiny smile before he gets down to business. He grabs Seoho’s cock in one hand and engulfs the head in his warm mouth. Seoho hisses and bucks his hips to get Geonhak to suck more but Geonhak’s hand refrains him to do so. Geonhak eventually does it after bobbing his head one and a few times until his cock hits the back of his throat. Seoho lets out a loud moan when he feels the muscle constrict around him. His palm finds purchase in Geonhak’s hair and rakes his fingernails on it.

“Aah, Geonhak-ah,” Geonhak keeps doing his ministrations as he hears Seoho’s moaning gets louder. “S-stop. I don’t wanna cum yet.”

Geonhak stops sucking him and releases his dick with a pop. His lips look shiny from all the saliva and precum. He looks _incredibly_ hot.

“Where’s the lube and condoms?” Seoho hears Geonhak asking between his ragged breathing. _Fuck_ his voice got really deep and raspy he can get anyone to drop his pants right away.

“The second drawer,” Seoho tells him, pointing out the drawer beside the bed.

Geonhak quickly makes his way to the drawer and comes back with a bottle of lube and a few condoms. He pries open Seoho’s legs and bends both of his knees to get a perfect view of his puckering hole. Geonhak swiftly opens the tube and squirts a decent amount of the substance to his fingers. He teases his fingers at his opening, making Seoho’s gasps.

“Just put it in, I already prep myself before.”

Geonhak doesn’t question it further and put his first fingers and met with zero resistance. The second and third fingers follow quickly. It doesn’t take long until he can feel Seoho pants above him. He keeps twisting his fingers and hit certain places that make Seoho’s breathing hitched.

After a while, he retreats his fingers from Seoho’s ass to pick up a condom. He rips it out and puts it on his hard veiny cock. He strokes his cock a few times before guiding it to Seoho’s open hole. He teases a few times, raising a whine in protest from the orange-haired. Before Seoho can say any remarks, he pushes in.

And oh, heaven. Would he ever feel something like this piece of heaven had he been a believer?

Both of them groan melodically. Geonhak tries so hard to compose himself at the tightness he feels. “Fuck, Seoho you’re still so tight.” He pushes and pulls inch by inch until his hips become flush with Seoho’s ass. “Damn it. Should’ve used my entire fingers to open you up first.”

Seoho’s minds are all over the place. His hands grasping at the silky sheets beneath him while he feels himself swallowing up Geonhak’s big cock. He can feel it so far inside him, reaching out to new places that no one has ever reached before. He bucks his hips to signal Geonhak that it’s okay to move.

Geonhak doesn’t hesitate to pull out almost all of his length and then thrusts in so hard that it almost makes Seoho jolts from his place. He repeats it again and again until he hears him sobbing. He pauses for a second to wrap Seoho’s legs high on his torso and fuck him harder than before. The angle he makes has Seoho seeing stars behind his closed eyes.

“Seoho, you –ah, you’re so amazing. Truly so good. I can fuck you all day and all over again.”

Seoho smiles wide, he does want more than that. “Harder, Geonhak. Fuck me, just like you said. Just like you mean it.”

It all it takes for Geonhak to lower his body to Seoho, holding himself with his elbows. He picks up his pace fucking into Seoho. The sounds of skin meet skin echoing in the vast room, along with their cries as they both nearing their highs.

“I’m so close, faster Geonhak,” Seoho whimpers. His hand comes up to Geonhak’s biceps to grip it while his other hand grabs his own dick in an attempt to reach his orgasm. His hand goes as fast as Geonhak’s pace and finally reaches his orgasm. Shockwaves traveling all over his body as his back arched up.

Geonhak’s hip sputter in his rhythm as he sees Seoho’s reaches his high. He looks so pretty, sobbing, and crying out for more. It triggers his orgasm as well. He can feel his cock pulsing and blows his load inside Seoho’s hot cave. He’s riding out his high until he feels overwhelmed by the sensitivity.

Geonhak slowly pulls out, wincing at Seoho’s little whines. “Sorry.”

Seoho chuckles. “You know how bad that sounds that you say sorry after an amazing sex?”

Geonhak blinks at him and it finally clicks on his post-orgasm head. “Oh right. Sor –”

“Geonhak, stop!” Seoho laughs harder and it brings a little bashful smile to Geonhak’s face.

“Right, right. Why would I say sorry after rocking your world?” Geonhak rolls his eyes playfully.

Seoho huffs his breath. He puts his hand over his forehead while trying to even out his breathing. He’s watching Geonhak gets up and walks to the bathroom. He isn’t even aware of himself dozing off a bit until a warm cloth swipes up his body. His eyes met the very same brown eyes and blonde locks. He smiles and thanks to him.

Both of them are already in a pair of clean boxers. Geonhak insists that he doesn’t have to lend him a clean pair but Seoho is never the one to take no for an answer. So he just takes what he can get.

“You’re welcome to stay. But if you have somewhere to be, then…” Seoho nervously says, looking down on his laps and biting on his lips. _He looks really adorable_.

The implications of him wanting Geonhak to stay is making his heart flutter. Geonhak then gets himself under the duvet and tilts his body to face Seoho. He scoots closer to the orange-haired and cradles him. They fall asleep with small smiles on both of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> i always don't know how to end a story so if the ending scene doesn't make sense it's probably on me.
> 
> thanks for reading anyway!!


End file.
